lego_universe_creation_lab_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus Force
The Nexus Force is the military government that was formed after the Crux Explosion to fight the Maelstrom. It is divided into four factions, with each led by a faction leader. The leader of the war effort is the leader of the Sentinel faction, Duke Exeter. Their headquarters is in Nexus Tower. History The Nexus Force was established in 0 AC by the four faction leaders, Duke Exeter, Hael Storm , Doctor Overbuild and new recruit Vanda Darkflame. Corruption of the Nexus Vanda replaced Baron Typhonus, who was one of the original four explorers who discovered the Imagination Nexus. The Baron, or the Darkitect as he is known, corrupted the Nexus with his evil ideas and created Maelstrom . Maelstrom War The faction leaders responded quickly to the Maelstrom threat, initiating a call to arms for all minifigures. Duke Exeter led the war effort, and was in charge of strategy. The war was a long and hard-fought one, but was eventually won 6 years after it started, with the last of the Maelstrom eradicated. Post-Maelstrom War After the end of the war, the faction leaders started to help with rebuilding and making sure that the Imagination Nexus was well protected. The Nexus Force began a program of Maelstrom clean up, giving soldiers the option to stay with the force to clean up, or to retire and go back to their daily lives. Much of the Nexus fleet was decomissioned or bought up by private parties. The Nexus Force was now a peacekeeping organization. Nexus Council A few months after the end of the war though, people started to complain that the faction leaders had too much power. Eventually, the four faction leaders agreed to take orders from the Nexus Council, a newly-established board with an elected official representing each chunk. The council was later disbanded after a bribery scandal was uncovered in A New Mission, leaving the faction leaders in control again. Rule of the Baron Many years after the end of the Maelstrom war, a new threat emerged in the form of the Baron, a power-crazed individual who took advantage of the Nexus Force's complacency to slowly take over the galaxy bit by bit. By the time he had come to the Nexus Force's attention, it was already too late; he had a chokehold on the galaxy. The Nexus Force was disbanded, and the faction leaders were forced into hiding. Fortunately, the Baron was eventually overthrown, and the Nexus Force was able to reestablish itself, with much the same structure it had had before. Factions The Nexus Force was split into four factions, each working together with their own unique skill set. Assembly The Assembly faction specialized in building, creativity, and inventiveness. They built and developed much of the technology that drove starships and other vehciles, and were Their leader was Doctor Overbuild. Paradox Paradox believed the key to defeating an enemy was knowing your enemy. They conducted instrumental Maelstrom research during the war, created weaponry that turned the Maelstrom's force against it, and trained a fierce breed of ninja and samarai warriors to fight the Maelstrom. Their leader was Vanda Darkflame. Sentinel Sentinels valued bravery, valor, and honor. They were a warrior faction, and good at what they did. The Sentinels were formidable ground soldiers, skilled pilots, and talented strategists. Their leader is Duke Exeter. Venture League Venture League embodies the LU spirit of adventure and exploration. Venture members are pirates and swashbucklers and adventurers, and they value bravery and daring. Their leader is Hael Storm. Category:Government